


Like You Hung The Stars

by TheHorae



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Poetic, reader is a forest nymph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: Reader is a forest nymph, enjoying the peaceful quiet of her forest, until a beautiful and mysterious hunter disturbs her peaceful home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Like You Hung The Stars

The forest was quiet. The wind whispered through the leaves, causing them to sing as they shook in the breeze. Serenity rested in the thick roots of the ancient trees, their branches stretching heavenward, as if praising the gods who created them. Tiny animals skittered through the underbrush, playing happily in the gentle afternoon heat.

You sat comfortably in the soft grass, contentedly watching the branches sway in the wind. As a forest nymph, nothing made you happier than watching nature in such a peaceful state. You dug your feet into the cool earth, relishing the gentle relief it gave from the sun’s heated gaze. You hummed happily as you closed your eyes and listened to the singing of the birds. 

A sudden rustling of leaves caused you to sit up, fully alert. Something had entered the forest, and it wasn’t an animal. With a natural grace, you climbed up into the nearest tree, perching on a strong branch. You kept still, listening intently for any other disturbances. After a moment, a figure began to appear.

It was a man, you were sure of it. You had never seen one before, but you remembered how your sisters had described them many years prior. He was tall and broad, with a sharp jaw and keen eyes. His hair was long and dark, and it fell just above his muscular shoulders. He was beautiful, you thought, as you moved forward on your branch. You wondered what he was doing in your forest, until the sound of an arrow being knocked pulled your gaze away from the man’s shocking blue eyes.

He held a bow in his hand, and was aiming an arrow directly at the heart of a deer that was peacefully grazing in a clearing. Your heart clenched in fear for the innocent creature, and you knew you had to defend it.

He pulled back the arrow, and loosed it with a twang of the bow. Before it could reach the deer, you altered it’s course so it whizzed by the creature, scaring it off.

The man released a frustrated grunt and lowered his bow. You smiled to yourself, glad to have protected an innocent life. After a couple more failed attempts at hunting, the man left your forest without harming any of the creatures within. 

That night, as you snuggled up against the trunk of an ancient tree, the man’s face appeared in your mind’s eye. He was unlike anything you had ever seen, and even though his presence would mean endangerment of your animals, you found yourself yearning to see him again. Sleep pulled at your eyelids, and you soon drifted off, the image of the man captivating your dreams.

The next morning you awoke to the warmth of the sun peeking through the canopy of trees, and countless birds singing sweetly. Thoughts of the hunter still swam through your mind, and you wondered if there was a specific reason for their persistence.

You went about your day, picking berries, playing with the baby animals, and climbing trees. The familiar sound of rustling in the bushes made its way to your ears, and you couldn’t help but feel a little excited.

The hunter had returned, and seemed to be more determined than he was the previous day. Instead of a bow, he held a dagger in his hand, poised and ready. You swallowed hard-it was much harder to misdirect a dagger than an arrow. You decided that you needed to intervene.

The hunter moved quietly through the underbrush; his steely blue eyes focused and keen as he moved. He had spotted a hare in the distance, and was inching closer by the second. The animal happily chewed on a leaf, blissfully unaware of the danger it was in. 

You watched carefully, waiting for the hunter to make a move. 

He lunged at the hare, but not before you leapt from above, effectively scaring the animal away, and disarming the hunter.

A heavy silence fell with you, as you and the hunter locked eyes. He was even more beautiful up close; his ethereal eyes gazing at you.

He was taken by you as well, and marvelled at your appearance. Your long hair that flowed down your back like a waterfall, and your piercing eyes made him feel like he was gazing upon Aphrodite herself. He slowly reached out towards you, and you allowed him, eyes still transfixed on his beautiful face.

He stroked your cheek with a tenderness that made you feel like a delicate piece of marble. His eyes were full of reverence, and you were sure that you bared the same look.

“You are beautiful.” His voice was a song; so melodic and moving that you were sure it would put even Orpheus to shame. 

You said nothing, but reached out to touch his face. He allowed it, and you stroked the scruff on his jawline, and brushed your thumb over his lips. They were as soft as lamb skin, and a shade of pink that would rival even the most delicious pomegranate. You wanted to taste them.

He placed a gentle hand on your waist, pulling you closer to him. He looked at you like you had hung all the constellations in the heavens, and you looked at him like he was the sun and the moon. 

He brushed his lips against yours; a whisper, a prayer. He worshipped at your altar, regarding you above all others. You melted into his embrace, etching your shape into his skin. He held you in a way that made you feel invincible.

He laid you down on the soft grass, and caressed you sweetly. You cried his worship to the stars as night fell, and he sang your hymns to the gods as the sun rose. 

You lay next to each other, taking in the other’s appearance in the early morning light. You exchanged names and hearts, and he promised to never leave you side, nor you his.

From that day forward, the hunter stayed by your side, and you by his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. This is a little different but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
